Sasu-Neko
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Kucing ras Uchiha hadia ulang tahun Naruto ternyata bisa berubah jadi pemuda yang manis saat menggunakan kalung Uchihanya? apalagi yang bisa dilakukan kucing itu selain berubah jadi manusia?./"Kau boleh menyentuhku jika kau mau"/ NaruSasu / Yaoi / RnR?.
1. Chapter 1

**tDiscalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Sasu-Neko**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Chapter 1 ( hadia dari Nenek Mito)

Seorang pemuda melangkah santai menuju ruang osis disekolah itu. Pemuda dengan rambut blonde, bermata biru indah, dan berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto merupakan ketua osis di sekolahnya. Setelah sampai didepan ruang osis Naruto membuka pintu dengan santai dan tak perna menyangka nasip sial meninpanya dihari ulang tahunnya ini.

"BYUUURRR!"

"HUUUAA, APA-APA INI HEY!" teriaknya sontak saat cairan bau itu membasahi tubuhnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, NARUTO" dan dengan diiringi ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino, lembaran sagu dan telurpun dimulai dengan sasaran utamanya adalah Naruto.

"Kalian, hey..hey hentikan" teriaknya mencoba menghindar dari serangan teman-temannya.

"Haha, tidak sampai semua tubuhmu dipenuhi sagu" teriak Kiba dan diikuti tawa senang dari yang lainnya.

"Ok, baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau berhenti rasakan balasan dariku" teriak Naruto tak kalah semangat lalu mengambil tepung yang berhamburan didekatnya lalu melemparkannya kearah teman-temannya, mereka pun merayakan hari kelahiran sang ketua osis dengan bermain lempar sagu.

"OK... ok… teman-teman cukup. Haha terimakasih karena kalian ingat hari ulang tahunku" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto. Baiklah, ayo semuanya kita bersih-bersih lalu setelah ini Naruto akan mentraktir kita makan" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Baik, Ayo semuanya" dan diikuti anggukan semangat dari Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Heh? Kapan aku bilang akan mentraktir kalian?" ucap Naruto.

"Bilang atau tidak pokoknya kau harus mentraktir kami, Naruto" ucap Kiba dengan santainya.

"Ck, baiklah, karena ini hari ulang tahunku aku akan mentraktir kalian" ucap Naruto dan semuanya pun berteriak senang karena akan ditraktir makan.

.

Hari telah beranjak sore saat Naruto baru sampai dirumahnya, dikediaman Namikaze yang tentunya sangat mewah sabagai salah satu pemilik perusahaan hebat dikonoha.

"Naruto akhirnya kau pulang juga" Narutopun mendapati ibunya menyambut kepulangannya. "Ayo masuk, ada Nenek Mito didalam".

"Nenek?" Kushinapun mengangguk.

"Tumben sekali, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, oh iya, kaa-san juga sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu" ucap kaa-sannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Ayo!".

Sesampainya diruang keluarga Naruto dapat melihat neneknya.

"Ah, Naruto akhirnya kau pulang juga, nenek sudah lama menunggumu"

"Hehe, maaf nenek, tadi aku pergi dulu bersama-temanku" ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kau sudah pulang, nenek juga harus segera pulang sekarang"

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali, nenek?" tanya Naruto.

"Nenek ada urusan lain, lagipula nenek kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan hadia ulang tahunmu" ucap neneknya. "Hadiahnya sudah nenek taruh dikamarmu, ingat kau harus menjaganya dengan baik".

"Baiklah, hehe, terimakasih nenek"

"Iya, nenek pulang dulu, katakana juga pada Kaa-sanmu nenek pulang, ok" ucap Neneknya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Naruto mengangguk dan berbalik cepat menuju kamarnya. Penasaran akan hadia apa yang diberikan neneknya.

Sesampainya dikamar Naruto tak menemukan apapun.

"Mana hadianya?" tanya bingung.

"Aku tanya kaa-san saja nanti" setuju dengan idenya Narutopun bergegas memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

"Ahh… segarnya habis mandi" ucapnya lalu setelah berpakaian lengkap dia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya sebentar sambil menunggu makan malam siap.

Saat membaringkan tubuhnya Naruto merentangkan tangannya, tanpa sengaja Naruto merasakan tangannya menyenggol sesuatu yang terasa hidup ditangannya yang ternyata tersembunyi dibalik selimut. Penasaran akan apa yang disenggolnya Narutopun menarik selimut hingga terlihatlah apa yang ada dibalik selimut.

"Kucing? Kucing siapa ini?" Naruto terlihat bingung melihat ada kucing yang tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya. "Eh, apa ini ya hadia dari nenek?" tanyanya bingung pada diri sendiri.

"Naruto, ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap. Kaa-san juga sudah buat ramen special untukmu" ditengah kebingungan Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Kushina yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam, mendengar kata ramen Naruto langsung bergegas turun dan berniat menanyakan perihal kucing tadi pada kaa-sannya.

"Ayo makan, Naruto" ucap Minato yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu dimeja makan. Narutopun mengangguk bersemangat dan bersiap memakan ramennya tapi terhenti saat mengingat kucing tadi.

"Oh ya, kaa-san, kucing siapa yang ada dikamarku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja kucingmu, Naruto" jawab Kushina.

"Eh? Sejak kapan Naruto memelihara kucing?" tanya Minata.

"Itu hadia dari kaa-san, kaa-san bilang itu kucing langkah dan ajaib apalah itu aku tak mengerti" jelas Kushina.

"Eh, apanya yang langkah dan ajaib bentuknya sepertinya sama saja dengan kucing biasa" ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya kau ingin bentuknya seperti apa Naruto?" ucap Kaa-sannya sweetdrop atas ucapan Naruto. Narutopun hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran adalannya dan diikuti gelengan kepala oleh Minato karena melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya.

"Itu kucing berharga, Naruto. Jangan salah bukan karena kucing itu ajaib saja tapi langkahnya kucing itu dan asal ras kucing itu yang membuat berharga" jelas Kushina lagi.

"Ras? Memang apa ras kucing itu kaa-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha, kucing itu berasal dari ras Uchiha, Kaa-san dengar dan ini juga kata cerita orang dulu, ras kucing Uchiha dulunya berasal dari orang-orang Uchiha yang dikutuk menjadi kucing entah karena apa. warna bulu mereka juga berbeda dan unik" jelas Kushina lagi.

"Warna bulu berbeda?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, ayo makan, nanti kau lihat saja sendiri apa bedanya warna kucing itu" kata Minato membuat Naruto berhenti dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai Naruto kembali kekamarnya dengan tak lupa membawa makan untuk kucing hadia dari neneknya.

"Apa bedanya kucing itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri setelah menutup pintu dan mendekati tempat tidurnya untuk melihat kucing itu lagi.

"Masih belum bangun ya?" Narutopun melihat kucing yang masih tertidur pulas dan Naruto memperhatikan kucing itu dengan serius.

"Warna bulu yang berbeda?" Naruto dengan serius mengamati kucing yang ternyata sangat manis ini.

"Eh, bulunya kenapa berwarna dark blue? Sejak kapan ada kucing warna dark blue seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak dan tercengang melihat warna bulu kucing itu hingga membuat sang kucing terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Meong!" kucing itu terlihat kaget dan bergerak waspada agak menjauh dari Naruto.

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku tuanmu yang baru, jangan takut aku tak akan menyakitimu ok?" ucapnya seolah kucing itu akan mengerti bahasanya."Ck, dasar bodoh, kau kan kucing, mana mungkin kau mengerti bahasaku".

Namun apa yang kucing itu lakukan membuat Naruto kembali dibuat heran. Kucing ras Uchiha itu seolah mengerti ucapan Naruto dan kembali duduk tenang lalu menyamankan posisinya dengan tetap sedikit menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

"Heh, apa benar kau kucing ajaib?" tapi karena memang dasarnya itu adalah hewan yang tentunya tak bisa berbicara dengan Naruto. Kucing itu hanya diam dan pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah mangkuk yang tadi dibawa Naruto.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kemari" Naruto pun mengambil mangkuk yang berisi makan untuk kucing Uchiha dan berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Kucing itupun mengikutinya lalu berhenti saat Naruto juga berhenti dan meletakan mangkuk itu dilantai. Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi kucing ras Uchiha yang sepertinya sudah lapar itu langsung menghampiri makannya dan memakannya dengan lahap dan terburu-buru.

"Hey, pelan-pelan saja" ucap Naruto. Sulit diduga kucing itu lagi-lagi seolah mengerti ucapan Naruto dan memakan dengan pelan dan tenang.

"Heh, apa kau benar-benar kucing ajaib?" tanyanya entah pada diri sendiri atau pada sang kucing.

"Tok…Tok"

"Naruto, ini kaa-san"

"Iya, kaa-san, masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci" setelah itu terlihatlah Kushina yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau tunggu disini, ok?" ucapnya tapi sang kucing masih sibuk dengan makannya.

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Ah, aku baru saja memberi makan kucing itu, Kaa-san" jawab Naruto.

"Oh, apa kau sudah memberi nama kucing itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Belum. Entahlah, aku tak tahu nama apa yang cocok untuk kucing itu" jelas Naruto lalu terlihat berpikir nama apa yang cocok untuk kucingnya.

"Uhh, baguslah kalau kau belum memberinya nama" ucap Kushina.

"Eh? Memang kenapa kaa-san?" tanyannya.

"Kata nenekmu, kucing itu sudah punya nama dan namanya adalah Sasuke" Naruto pun mengangguk paham "Nah dan ini kalung Sasuke, kata nenekmu juga, kau harus menyimpan kalung ini karena kau adalah tuannya dan kalau kau ingin melihat keajaiban kucing itu, kau akan mengetahuinya melalui kalung itu, itu kata nenekmu. Ini.." ucap kaa-sannya yang lagi-lagi menjelaskan tentang kucing itu. Naruto pun menerima kalung yang diberikan kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san, kembali kekamar kaa-san ya, kaa-san sudah ngantuk. Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam. Ok?" Narutopun mengangguk. Setelah kaa-sannya keluar Naruto mengunci kamarnya, kebiasaannya sebelum tidur.

Naruto memperhatikan kalung milik Sasuke. Kalung berbentuk kipas dengan bagian atas berwarna merah dan bagian bawah berwarna putih.

"Sepertinya ini lambang Uchiha" gumamnya lalu memasukan kalung itu kedalam kantung celanannya dan kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang sepertinya telah selesai makan.

"Kau lapar ya?" ucap Naruto saat melihat mangkuk itu telah bersih tak tersisa. "Ayo masuk" setelah kucing itu yang diketahui sekarang bernama Sasuke itu masuk, Naruto langsung menutup pintu balkon kamarnya dan melangkah ke tempat tidurnya yang telah didului oleh Sasuke yang kembali menyamankan posisinya.

"Kau tahu, katanya kau itu kucing ajaib" ucapnya dengan memperhatikan kucing itu yang tentunya tak ditanggapi kucing Sasuke. "Hah, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang gila yang berbicara denganmu yang jelas saja tak akan mengerti kata-kataku ya, Sasuke?" namun kali ini Sasuke seperti menanggapi ucapnya saat Naruto mengucapkan nama kucing itu.

"Namamu benar-benar Sasuke ya? Itu artinya kau laki-laki jugakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Meong" sahut kucing itu.

"Baiklah itu kuanggap artinya ya" Naruto pun bersiap untuk menuju alam mimpinya sebelum terbangun kembali karena teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya. Kalung mu!" Naruto kembali mengerluarkan kalung yang tadi disimpanya. "Sini aku pakaikan" ucapnya, namun Sasuke terlihat menghindar tak ingin dipakaikan kalung itu. "Ayo sini Sasuke, kalung ini biar membuatmu tidak hilang dan ada tandanya" Naruto menangkap Sasuke yang seperti hendak lari dan langsung memasangkan kalungnya.

"Nah, sudah, sekarang kau boleh tidur" ucap Naruto lalu kembali berbaring dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

Tak menyadari keluarnya sebuah cahaya terang dan terjadi perubahan wujut setelah kucingnya yang bernama Sasuke itu menggunakan kalung berlambang Uchiha itu.

Setelah cahaya itu hilang terlihatlah sosok pemuda dengan mata onyx, berkulit putih dan rambut mencuat kebelakang dengan warna rambut yang menyakinkan pemuda tersebut adalah perubahan dari bentuk kucing Sasuke karena rembutnya berwarna dark blue.

"Uhh, dingin" ucapnya merasa dingin karena setelah perubahannya kebentuk manusia, Sasuke terlihat tubuh polos tanpa pakaian, apalagi bulu tubuhnya yang pastinya akan melidunginya dari hawa dingin disekitarnya namun kali ini bulu itu telah tidak ada tergantikan dengan kulit putih yang tentunya terlihat halus.

Sasuke bergerak pelan berusaha memasuki selimut dan berbaring disamping Naruto yang telah terlelap tidur untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ternyata perubahannya ini membuat tubuhnya agak melemah.

'Apa yang akan terjadi besok kalau sampai orang ini melihat perubahanku' Sasuke memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada disampingnya yang sekarang dia ketahui adalah tuannya. 'Ah, sudahlah. Tubuhku masih lemah karena perubahan tadi sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang' batin Sasuke lalu kembali tertidur.

Pagi minggu ini bersinar dengan terangnya tapi sama sekali tak membuat anak semata wayang Namikaze ini berniat untuk bangun pagi. Sedangkan kucingnya yang telah berubah wujut menjadi sesosok pemuda manis telah terbangun dan duduk diam bingung harus melakukan apa. Bersembunyi atau tetap diam hingga tuannya bangun lalu melihatnya.

"Hah, kalau aku sembunyi pasti dia akan kebingungan mencari kucingnya hingga ketemu, itu sama saja percuma. Sebaiknya aku diam saja menunggu sampai dia bangun" Sasukepun duduk diam sambil berpikir apa yang akan dia katakan agar tuannya nanti percaya kalau dia adalah perubahan dari kucing ras Uchihanya yang menggunakan kalung Uchiha itu.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah bangun?" teriak Kushina dari luar kamar.

'Gawat bagaimana ini?' batin Sasuke bingung.

Sementara Kushina yang menunggu didepan kamar Naruto, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto, kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi kerumah nenek Tsunade dan kakek Jiraya" namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana Kushina?" tanya Minato.

"Kita tinggalkan pesan saja, sepertinya dia belum bangun" Minato pun mengangguk dan kembali turun kelantai bawah.

Sasuke mulai bergerak gelisa didalam kamar Naruto. Tubuhnya yang telah memiliki tenaga bergerak bingung mencari tempat sembunyi. Bahkan tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan pakaian pun tak dipedulikannya.

"Eh, sudah tidak ada suara. Apa mereka sudah pergi?. Baguslah kalau mereka telah pergi" Sasukepun bernapas lega dan kembali berbalik untuk duduk di tempat tidur Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang kontan saja membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Naruto telah bangun dan terlihat bingung melihat ada pemuda manis dikamarnya dan parahnya lagi pemuda manis itu telanjang.

"A-Aku..". "Kau tidak mungkin orang gila yang nyasar kekamarku kan?" tanya Naruto mulai berpikir bodoh.

"Apa? Orang gila? Enak saja. Dasar Dobe, aku ini Sasuke, kucing peliharaanmu, Dobe" ucap Sasuke kesal karena disangka orang gila oleh Naruto.

"Hah? Kau Sasuke? Kucing peliharaanku?" Sasuke mengangguk mantap membenarkan ucapan Naruto. "Hahaha. Kau lucu Teme, mana ada kucing berbentuk manusia tak memakai pakaian pula, hahaha" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke sadar dia tengah telanjang sekarang.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya. Kini wajah Sasuke memerah malu karena kebodohanya yang lupa akan keadaan tubuhnya tadi.

"Aku serius. Aku ini memang Sasuke. Kucing ras Uchiha hadia dari nenekmu" ucap Sasuke karena Naruto terus tertawa. "Kalau tak percaya cari kucingmu sekarang" sontak saja membuat Naruto terdiam dan memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya, mencari kucingnya.

'Tidak ada' Naruto berpikir mungkin kucingnya ada dikamar mandi atau mungkin dibalkon kamar menunggunya untuk memberi makan pagi. Tapi kucing itu tetap tak ada. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya pada pintu kamarnya yang masih terkucin.

"Tidak ada kan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang mengaku sebagai Sasuke kucing peliharaannya, sulit dipercaya pemuda manis plus tadi telanjang itu Sasuke.

"Kalung itu. Itu kan kalung Sasuke" ucap Naruto melihat kalung yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Kau benar-benar Sasuke?".

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, Dobe" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau? Astaga. Masih sulit dipercaya. Kenapa kau bisa berubah?" tanyanya.

"Itu karena kau memakaikanku kalung ini" ucapnya.

"Kau benar-benar kucing ajaib ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku hanya salah satu dari keturunan Uchiha yang dikutuk menjadi kucing. Sama sekali tak mempunyai kekuatan ajaib seperti kata orang-orang" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Hah, sebenarnya aku masih bingung maksud ucapanmu tapi ya sudahlah nanti saja kita bicarakan. Aku lapar sekarang" ucap Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah kebawah menuju dapur diikuti Sasuke yang masih belum menggunakan pakaian dan hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Sesampainya didapur Naruto membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh kaa-sannya.

"Haha, cerdas. Kaa-san dan tou-san pergi dan mungkin akan menginap dan mereka meninggalkan aku dengan pertanyaan tentang orang yang mengaku sebagai Sasuke" gumam Naruto kecil. Sasuke pun tak dapat mendengar gumamannya dan hanya diam melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Setelah siap Naruto segera duduk dan siap untuk menikmati sarapan yang telah disiapkan kaa-sannya dan hanya perlu dipanaskan ulang olehnya tapi mata birunya melirik Sasuke yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Ayo duduk. Kau pasti juga laparkan?" ajak Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku... tidak bisa makan sepertimu" lirih Sasuke pelan tapi masih didengar Naruto.

Mentautkan alisnya, pertanda bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto kembali bersuara. "Maksudmu? Bukankah semalam kau makan?" ucap Naruto mengingat kalau semalam dia sempat memberi makan kucingnya, Sasuke.

"Maksudku bukanya tidak bisa makan tapi aku tak bisa makan seperti orang pada umumnya, aku sudah terbiasa makan dilantai" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Dilantai?" beo Naruto tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk paham, mengambil piring yang telah lengkap dengan makanan untuk Sasuke dan meletakanya dilantai, Naruto pun memperhatikan Sasuke yang perlahan mendekati piring itu dan makan layaknya seekor kucing.

"Kenapa kau hanya melihatku? Bukanya tadi kau bilang kau lapar?" ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya.

'Ck. Bagaimana mungkin bisa makan kalau melihat ada orang yang makan seperti itu, walaupun dia bilang dia adalah kucing Sasuke tapi tetap saja wujutnya sekarang adalah manusia' batin Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sasuke terlihat kaget saar tiba-tiba Naruto mengambil piring dilantai dan menarik lengannya untuk berdiri lalu mendudukannya dikursi meja makan.

"Kau tak boleh makan dilantai" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menggunakan tanganku. Rasanya Kaku" Sasukepun menundukan kepalanya dan menatap kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan menyuapimu" Sasuke kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati tangan kanan Naruto telah berada didepan bibirnya untuk menyuapinya. "Kau juga tak bisa gunakan sendokkan? Aku tak pernah liat kucing makan dengan sendok. Ayo buka mulutmu".

Sasuke tetap diam, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Ka-Kau tak perlu menyuapiku. Aku sudah biasa makan seperti tadi" tolak Sasuke.

"Ck, buka mulutmu atau kutarik selimut itu" ancam Naruto dengan seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya, tangan kirinya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Sasuke.

"Ja-Jangan" Sasuke semakin mencengkeram kuat selimut itu dan perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mumbuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Naruto.

"Sulit dipercaya kalau kau adalah kucing" ucap Naruto kembali menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa nenek Mito membeli kucing sepertimu?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Tapi Sasuke yang merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya menyahuti pertayaan Naruto.

"Dia tidak membeliku" sahut Sasuke sebelum kembali menerima suapan dari Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana nenek bisa mendapatkanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau selama ini keluarga uzumaki turun temurun yang memelihara dan merawat ras kucing keturunan Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke balik pada Naruto.

"Hah? Aku baru tahu" beo Naruto lagi.

"Huh, itu tak penting. Yang pernting sekarang tugasmu adalah merawat dan melindungiku" ucap Sasuke terkesan memerintah.

"Heh, Teme yang tuan disini itu aku bukan kau, Kucing manis" Narutopun mendengus dan mencuci tangannya setelah selesai menyuapi Sasuke lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak manis, Dobe. Aku ini tampan!" Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil tetap menikmati makannya. Setelah selesai juga, Naruto membereskan bekas sarapannya dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan selimut ditubuhnya. Ide mesum pun memenuhui otak Naruto untuk mengerjai kucing manisnya ini.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Sasuke yang manis" ucap Naruto santai mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke dan langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak manis dan aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu Dobe" Sasuke pun memasang tatapan tajamnya yang sama sekali tak mempan kepada Naruto yang sekarang menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau. Aku akan memberikan hukuman untuk kucingku yang manis dan nakal" dan detik berikutnya Naruto menarik selimut yang menuntupi tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang lengah akhirnya membuat cengkeramannya terlepas dan berhasil direbut Naruto hingga membuat tubuh polosnya tak tertutupi lagi.

"Kejar aku kalau kau ingin selimut ini lagi, Sasuke" teriak Naruto yang berjalan cepat menuju tangga. Entah Nalurinya sebagai kucing atau kebutuhannya akan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sasuke langsung mengejar Naruto.

Sebelum menaiki tangga Naruto berbalik lalu bersiul genit untuk mencoba menggoda Sasuke "Kau seksi juga ya kalau telanjang seperti itu. Haha".

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto yang ternyata berlari memasuki kamarnya tadi.

Saat telah memasuki kamar Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mata onyxnya untuk mencari Naruto, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak terlihat ada diruangan itu."Kemana kau Tuan yang mesum! Cepat kembalikan selimut itu!"

Mata Sasuke pun melihat kearah sebuah pintu yang belum dia ketahui pintu menuju kemana itu.

"Kamar mandikah? Cih, aku tidak mau kesana. Tapi…" Sasukepun melihat kaca yang ada dikamar Naruto yang memperlihatkan tubuh manusianya telanjang tanpa sehelai kainpun. "Aku tidak mungkin telanjangkan? Bagaimana kalau si mesum itu melakukan hal yang macam-macam karena melihatku telanjang. Tidak, tidak boleh terjadi. Ck. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Pasti aku ketularan mesumnya" gumam Sasuke berpikir akan masuk atau tidak.

Dengan langkah cepat dan hati-hati Sasuke membuka pintu yang ternyata adalah kamr mandi dan memasukinya.

Setelah berada didalam, Sasuke masih tak menemukan Naruto.

"Dimana kau Naruto?" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan was-was melihat air yang terisi penuh didalam bathub.

"Aku disini Sasuke" tiba-tiba suara Naruto berada dibelakangnya dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga masuk kedalam bathub yang tepat berada didepan Sasuke.

"BYUURR"

"Akh… to-tolong…" Sasuke bergerak gelisa didalam air dan berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam air.

"Hey, tenanglah, kau tak akan tenggelam karena masuk kedalam air yang cetek itu" Naruto mencoba menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang seolah tak mampu menarik tubuhnya keluar dari bathub walaupun itu cetek.

"To-tolong… hiks.. kumohon… di-dingin" ucapnya lirih seolah sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan dalam air itu. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung bergerak cepat mengangkat sosok manis itu keluar dari dalam air.

Setelah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto yang tadi mengangkatnya "Dasar mesum jahat!" lalu berlari cepat keluar kamar mandi.

"Ck, kenapa dia? Seperti perempuan yang habis diperkosa saja dia" ucap Naruto dengan idiotnya. Hey Naruto, Sasuke itu kucing mana bisa kena air. Apalagi kau ceburi seperti itu.

Setelah keluar Sasuke langsung meringkuk disudut kamar dan memeluk tubuh kedinginannya erat-erat sambil menundukan kepalanya menahan tangis karena sangat kedinginan. "Di-Dingin… uhhg.." gumam Sasuke.

"Sini. Biarku keringkan tubuhmu" kini sosok Naruto telah berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke dan membawa handuk serta pakaian.

"Ma-Mau apa kau!" Sasukepun terlihat was-was melihat Naruto.

"Kalau tubuhmu tak dikeringkan, kau akan kedinginan, kucing manis" ucap Naruto dan menarik paksa lengan Sasuke yang awalnya berontak dan mendudukannya diatas tempat tidur.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengeringkan rambut Sasuke yang basah dengan handuknya. Sasuke pun hanya diam. Setelah kering Naruto melanjutkan dengan mengeringkan bagian tubuh Sasuke hingga menyisakan bagian kejantanan Sasuke.

"Yang ini" tunjuk Naruto pada kejantanan Sasuke hingga membuat mata Sasuke sedikit melebar dan menutupi kejantanannya dengan telapak tangannya. "Mau kau yang mengeringkan atau aku". "Bi-Biar aku saja!" Sasuke merebut handuk yang ada pada Naruto saat tangan Naruto akan menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Huh, Kupikir tadi kau ingin aku juga yang mengeringkannya. Sepertinya melakukan 'itu' libur seperti ini bagus juga ya" Naruto pun menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke yang telah selesai pun menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sasuke hanya menunduk setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto antara menahan malu serta kesal.

"Hey, Sasuke itu baju untukmu, tidak usah pakai handuk lagi" tapi Sasuke tetap hanya diam dan menunduk seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya seolah tak yakin.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Karena…" Sasuke lagi-lagi menunduk diam. 'Apa aku harus mengatakannya'.

"Teme, kau benar-benar takut air ya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "sebenarnya tadi itu aku hanya coba-coba mengetes apa kau takut air atau tidak seperti kucing biasa. Ternyata kau takut ya?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti berpikir dan menatap Naruto kesal.

"Kau! Dasar idiot menyebalkan!" kesal Sasuke.

"Hehe. Maaf-maaf. Ya sudah pakai bajumu tuh, memangnya kau mau telajang terus" Sasuke pun mengambil pakaian yang disiapkan Naruto dan memakainya namun terhenti saat Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Sasuke, kira-kira apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan selain menjadi kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia" Sasuke pun menghentikan niatnya untuk memakai baju dan kembali berpikir untuk berbicara pada Naruto atau tidak.

'Dia adalah pemiliku sekarang, aku memang harus mengatakannya' batin Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto" Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang menunduk malu saat hendak berbicara.

"Sebenarnya tubuhku bisa kau gunakan untuk melakukan 'itu' jika kau mau" ucap Sasuke lirih namun karena jarak Naruto yang dekat dengannya Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Huh. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto bingung.

Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri lalu melepaskan handuk yang melekat pada tubuhnya, hingga menunjukan lekuk tubuh indahnya pada Naruto dan membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Melihat tubuh indah itu ternyata cukup membuat Naruto tergoda untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau boleh menyentuhku jika kau mau" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah meronah malu serta jelas hingga membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya atas ucapan Sasuke.

TBC.

Halo. Seperti yang udah Miako bilang di TYL kemarin, semoga berkenan baca dan review ya. Cepetnya updated tergantung dari review. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2 (Kenapa?)

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Sasu-Neko**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Chapter 2 (Kenapa?)

Naruto tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia juga bukannya tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Tapi" Naruto tersadarkan dari rasa terkejutnya dan kembali mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sasuke. "Tapi aku belum siap jika ingin melakukannya sekarang. A-Aku belum siap!" ucap Sasuke lalu kembali menarik selimut yang tadi dilepasnya dari tubuhnya untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya lagi dengan cepat dan sedikit takut saat melihat Naruto tak henti menatap tubuh telanjangnya tadi.

'Dasar kucing aneh. Tadi dia bilang aku boleh menyentuhnya sekarang malah bilang belum siap' batin Naruto. Naruto melihat ada yang aneh dari Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat sedikit ketakutan. seringai kecil bertengger indah dibibir Naruto.

"Sasu-Neko" panggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda "Bukankah kau tadi yang menawari tubuhmu untuk boleh kusentuh dan aku ingin menyentuhmu sekarang" Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke mundur perlahan saat Naruto mendekatinya untuk meraih tubuhnya.

"Ja-Jangan bercanda.. aku-huwaa" Sasuke ingin berbalik dan kabur dari Naruto, tapi sepertinya Neko yang manis ini terlambat. Naruto berhasil meraih lengannya dan mengangkatnya ala bridal style lalu membawanya ke ranjang Naruto.

Sasuke berontak dari gendongan Naruto "Lepaskan aku… aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang.. lepaskan, Dobe!". Tapi Naruto hanya diam tak mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan membaringkan tubuh Sasuke lalu menindihnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke coba kembali berontak dengan memukul dada Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menangkap lengan Sasuke dan menahannya disamping kiri dan kanan kepala Sasuke.

"Jangan berontak, Teme. Bukankah aku tuanmu, Sasu-Neko?" Sasukepun akhirnya diam dan tak berontak lagi lalu akhirnya memejamkan matanya mengangguk perlahan dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar mematuhi ucapan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan terlihat ketakutan mencoba menahan tawanya. 'Aku keterlaluan tidak ya mengerjainya?' batin Naruto melihat tubuh Sasuke bergetar kecil dibawah tindihannya. 'Manisnya' batin Naruto lagi meperhatikan Sasuke.

Pandangan Naruto pun beralih pada bibir Sasuke yang bergetar ketakutan, 'Kira-kira bagaimana ya rasa bibirnya?' batin Naruto. Perlahan Naruto mendekat dan berniat untuk mengecup bibir itu. Sasuke dapat merasakan napas hangat Naruto berada didekat wajahnya.

**"Teng…Tong…"**

'Sepertinya mereka sudah datang' batin Naruto kembali menarik dirinya. Lama Sasuke terpejam dan tak merasakan sentuhan apapun akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Naruto turun dari ranjangnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke ikut menyusul Naruto keluar kamar.

"Teman-temanku datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelopok bersama" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam. Melihat Sasuke yang diam Naruto kembali berbicara "Oh ya, soal yang tadi. Maaf ya, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu, aku masih straight" ucap Naruto tersenyum 'Ya, walaupun tadi hampir kelepasan' lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya. Lalu Naruto menuruni tangga meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam memandangi Naruto yang tutun kebawah untuk membuka pintu rumah.

"Naruto Straight? Apa itu straight? Penyakit sejenis gilakah?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya lalu mengendikan bahu dan menuruni tangga. Setelah berada dibawah Sasuke mendapati beberapa orang tengah duduk disofa dan ada yang duduk diatas karpet sambil membongkar isi tas mereka. Tapi Sasuke tak melihat Naruto sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya dari arah dapur dan membawa beberapa minuman kaleng dan cemilan.

"Teme!, sedang apa kau disana? Cepat naik lagi dan pakai bajumu baru turun lagi" ucap Naruto meletakan bawaannya diatas meja dan mendorong Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan selimut yang diambilnya dari kamar Naruto. Naruto kembali mendorong pelan Sasuke untuk kembali menaiki tangga. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, karena kesal akhirnya Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke tapi Sasuke masih terlihat enggan berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Aku capek naik turun terus" ucap Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Kau kucing merepotkan" desis Naruto kecil yang hanya didengar oleh Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya menghembus napas pelan dan menggendong Sasuke ala bridal style. Kali ini Sasuke hanya diam tak berontak.

.

.

"Itu siapanya Naruto?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggendong seorang lelaki yang sepertinya tak menggunakan pakaian dan hanya menggunakan selimut.

"Jangan-jangan itu kekasih Naruto dan sebelum kita kesini mereka melakukan 'itu' dulu" ucap Sakura menduga.

"Na-Naruto-kun gay?" tanya Hinata dengan agak tak percaya.

"Bisa jadi, tak kusangka Naruto gay, tapi laki-laki itu memang terlihat manis" ucap Neji menyahuti. Ino, Shikamaru, dan Gaara hanya mengangguk atas ucapan mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Naruto, kenapa teman-temanmu melihaku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dariku?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di kamar dan Naruto memberikan baju biru tua dan celana putih pendek untuk digunakan Sasuke.

"Mungkin mereka hanya heran. Mereka hanya tahu kalau aku adalah anak tunggal" ucap Naruto santai setelah selesai membantu Sasuke memakai pakaiannya.

"Ini kebesaran Naruto" ucap Sasuke lalu menarik baju yang melorot dari atas bahunya "Kau punya yang lebih kecil?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Ada, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk membongkar lemariku sekarang, nanti saja. Teman-temanku pasti sedang menunggu sekarang" ucap Naruto berjalan keluar kamar untuk kembali menemui teman-temannya yang ada dibawa, Sasuke berjalan mengekori Naruto dari belakang.

"Maaf menunggu lama ya, teman-teman" ucap Naruto menghampiri teman-temannya yang lebih memilih memperhatikan Sasuke yang ada dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan teman-temannya terarah pada Sasuke akhirnya berniat memperkenalkan Sasuke pada teman-temannya. Sebelum Kiba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Waah waah.. Naruto. Sudah berapa lama? Manis juga dia" tanya Kiba membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya atas pertanyaan ambigu Kiba. Tapi belum sempat Naruto mencerna pertanyaan Kiba, Sasuke sudah menjawab pertanya Kiba sama ambigunya.

"Baru semalam dan aku tidak manis, aku ini tampan" dengus Sasuke dan mengembungkan pipinya sebal karena lagi-lagi dibilang manis. Sakura dan Ino yang melihat tingka manis dan imut dimata mereka itu langsung berteriak histeris lalu mengambil handphone mereka untuk mempoto Sasuke.

"Benar-benar uke idaman" gumam mereka sambil masih sibuk mempoto Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun selamat ya. Kalian terlihat sangat cocok dan serasi" Naruto terlihat panik saat dia mulai menyadari kesalah pahaman yang terjadi disini.

"He-Hey. Kalian salah paham. Tu-tunggu dulu. Sasuke ini bukan pacarku, dia a.." belum selesai Naruto berbicara Sakura sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, namanya Sasuke ya? Wah Naruto kau beruntung memilliki uke manis seperti Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan semangatnya. Naruto lagi-lagi mencoba berbicara untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke ini…". "Sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan tugas kelompok kita, agar aku bisa cepat pulang dan tidur" Shikamaru yang sudah mulai terlihat ingin tidur itu memotong ucapan Naruto lagi dan membuat Naruto pasra, akhirnya mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka, meninggalkan kesalah pahaman antara hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Uke itu apa ya? Hah, banyak sekali bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti. Nanti tanya Naruto sajalah" batin Sasuke saat lagi-lagi mendengar kata-kata yang baru didengarnya lagi.

.

.

"Naruto. Kami pulang dulu ya?" ucap Sakura saat mereka semua hendak pulang kerumah masing-masing setelah mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Ya. Hati-hati, teman-teman" mereka pun manganggukan kepala dan berjalan kuluar halaman rumah Namikaze. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan halaman rumah Namikaze. Ino dan Sakura berbalik kembali memandang Naruto dari jauh dan melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Lantas Ino pun berteriak semangat pada Naruto "Naruto. Kapan-kapan bagi kami video kau dan Sasuke sedang 'itu' yaa, bye!" teriak Ino sedangkan Sakura terkikik senang dan mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto. Lalu mereka kembali bebalik mengejar teman-teman mereka yang telah agak jauh.

"Astaga. Mereka semua salah paham" Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya ingin bertanya atas ucapan Naruto tapi tidak jadi saat Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Kau lapar? Kau belum makan siangkan?" tanya Naruto berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Sasuke. Mendengar kata makan Sasuke jadi lupa untuk bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya. Aku lapar. Sudah dari tadi, Dobe" kesal Sasuke karena sejak tadi perutnya minta diisi.

"Cerewet" Sasuke pun mendengus lalu membuka mulutnya saat tangan Naruto terulur untuk menyuapinya lagi.

'Hangat' batin Naruto saat merasakan tangannya memasuki mulut Sasuke. Naruto menarik tangannya dan kembali menyuapi Sasuke. Namun saat tangannya masuk lagi kemulut Sasuke, dia merasakan gigitan kecil yang terasa geli pada tangannya.

"Sasuke. Jangan gigit tanganku" Naruto menarik tanganya dan kembali menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke menurut hingga pada suapan terakhir Naruto mesakan jari-jarinya yang ada didalam mulut Sasuke dijilat oleh Sasuke.

"Teme, tadikan aku bilang jangan digigit bukan berarti kau boleh menjilat tanganku" kesal Naruto ingin menarik tangannya tapi Sasuke menahannya dan terus menjilati tangan Naruto.

"Dobe, kau tidak lupa kalau aku ini juga kucingkan?" tanya Sasuke lalu kembali menjilati tangan Naruto hingga bersih.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke berhenti menjilat dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Hn. Aku sudah kenyang" setelah itu Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang tengah meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk mencuci tangan dan makan siang sendiri.

"Ck, Dia benar-benar kucing sejati, habis kenyang makan dia langsung pergi dan tidur" ketus Naruto saat keluar dari dapur dan melihat Sasuke meringkuk diatas sofa. Naruto tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, dia sibuk membereskan bukunya yang berserakan setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas tadi. Setelah membereskan bukunya dan mengembalikannya di meja belajar kamarnya, Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV karena Sasuke yang tidur di sofa akhirnya Naruto memilih duduk dibawah dengan bersandar pada Sofa lalu mencoba menikmati acara yang ada di TV.

"Ah, membosankan" gumamnya saat merasa sama sekali tak ada acara TV yang menarik untuk ditonton.

"Uhg.."

"Eh? Sasuke? Kau kenapa, huh?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman diatas sofa.

"Sempit, panas" gumamnya masih memejamkan mata.

"Kalau kau merasa sempit dan panas. Cepat bangun dan pindah kekamar" namun Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Naruto dan masih sibuk mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur di sofa.

"Dasar Neko merepotkan" akhirnya Naruto memilih mengendong kucing peliharaannya yang dia anggap merepotkan ini ala bridal style.

"He-Hey, Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!" teriak Sasuke karena tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkatnya dan membawanya kembali kekamar Naruto.

"Apalagi kalau bukan membawamu kekamar, Teme" Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat kejadian saat sebelum teman-teman Naruto datang.

"Ma-Mau apa kau membawaku ke ka-kamar?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

Pertanyaan ambigu Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jangan bi-bilang kau mau melakukan hal yang mesum" Naruto akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke. Seringai kecilpun terkembang dibibirnya.

'Haha. aku lanjutkan saja aksi mengerjai Sasu-Neko yang merepotkan ini' batinnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto, dengan seringaian yang lebar Naruto membawa Sasuke cepat kekamarnya.

"Dobe. Lepaskan aku" berontak Sasuke lagi. Setelah masuk kekamarnya Naruto cepat membaringkan Sasuke ke ranjangnya. Sebelum Naruto sempat menindih tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke cepat-cepat bangkit tapi Naruto segera menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Dobe. Aku tidak mau!" berontak Sasuke dengan mata yang menatap tajam namun itu sama sekali tak membuat Naruto takut dan dengan cepat dan memaksa Naruto akhirnya berhasil menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Teme. Kau ini aneh ya. Tadi pagi kau bilang aku boleh menyentuh tubuhmu jika aku mau. Sekarang aku mau lalu kau bilang kau tidak mau" dengus Naruto setelah akhirnya Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan Naruto.

"A-Aku hanya belum siap" gumam Sasuke, hingga akhirnya Naruto berpindah berbaring disebelah tubuh Sasuke.

"Lain kali jangan seenaknya menyerahkan dirimu kalau kau belum siap untuk apapun itu. Lagipula bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini straight" Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti nasihat. Hingga akhirnya dia bertanya saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Uhm, Dobe?" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Straight itu apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari bangkit dari posisinya yang tertidur untuk duduk menghadap Naruto yang juga ikut bangkit dari posisinya tadi.

"Gzzz. Jadi dari tadi aku bilang aku ini straight, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti?. Begitu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polos dan penasaran.

"Memang artinya apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya lagi.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang kalau aku masih menyukai perempuan jadi aku tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal yang mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan tadi" jelas Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah mau menyukaiku apalagi menyentuhku ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit aneh membuat Naruto lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Heh, maksudmu?" Sasuke hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ingin tidur" gumam Sasuke lalu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan, Teme?" tanya Naruto tapi Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hah" helaan napas bosan terdengar dari Naruto "Sekarang aku sebaiknya melakukan apa ya?" gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk berpikir lalu dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil leptopnya dan kembali duduk diatas ranjangnya. Setelah leptopnya menyala Naruto membuka file pribadinya.

"Sedikit memanjakan Naruto junior sepertinya tak masalah" ucap Naruto lalu menikmati file video dewasa yang ada di liptopnya. Bagaimanapun Naruto tetaplah remaja yang sedang dalam masa-masanya meskipun statusnya sebagai seorang ketua osis membuatya harus benar-benar hati-hati dan sembunyi-sembunyi menyimpan file dewasa seperti ini.

Desahan dari volume video yang cukup kencang itu ternyata terdengar sampai ketelinga Sasuke yang ternyata tidak benar-benar tertidur itu.

'Suara apa itu? Aneh sekali' batin Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Namun yang dilihat Sasuke hanya sosok Naruto yang duduk di rangjang sedang memperhatikan suatu benda yang kalau tidak salah diingat Sasuke adalah leptop.

"Eng.." suara desahan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Naruto saat mulai merasakan miliknya mulai menegang, tak menyadari Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara desahan dari Naruto.

"Dobe, kau sedang apa?" jelas saja suara yang berasal dari Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya membuat Naruto diam membeku.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping melihat Sasuke yang mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat layar leptop yang tadi dilihat oleh tuannya.

"Dobe, kau sedang liat apa ta…di?" suara Sasuke tiba-tiba mengecil saat menyadari apa yang tadi sedang ditonton Naruto.

Naruto tertawa canggung "Ha..ha..ha. i-itu aku sedang memanjakan Naruto junior" tunjuk Naruto pada selangkangannya yang telah mengembung membesar.

Melihat arah tunjukan Naruto, kedua pipi Sasuke yang tadi sempat memerah malu karena melihat video yang ditampilkan tadi kini makin memerah saat ikut melihat selangkangan Naruto yang telah membesar.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku ke kamar mandi dulu, kau tau. Naruto junior sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi" Naruto hendak beranjang dari ranjangnya namun lengannya ditahan oleh tangan putih milik Sasuke.

"A-Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya lalu yang dilihatnya selanjutnya adalah Sasuke yang membuka pakaiannya setelah melepaskan lengan Naruto hingga tubuhnya polos tanpa pertahanan apapun.

Melihat tubuh indah Sasuke lagi membuat Naruto bisa merasakan kejantanannya semakin tidak sabar untuk minta dimanja.

'Astaga! Aku bisa jadi gay kalau terus melihat Sasuke seperti ini' jerit Naruto histeris dalam hati namun Naruto tak memungkiri tubuh mulus dan indah Sasuke membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuh tubuh indah itu.

"Sebenarnya aku belum siap melakukannya tapi aku harus melakukannya" Sasuke mengulurkan lenganya untuk membuka celana Naruto.

Naruto ingin bertanya kenapa Sasuke berkata belum siap seolah-olah dia memang harus menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk disentuh Naruto tapi niatnya terhenti saat merasakan kejantananya disentuh lembut. Naruto tak ingat kapan Sasuke menurunkan celananya. Naruto dapat merasakan kejantannya dipijat oleh Sasuke. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum napsu menguasainya lalu mencengkram lengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sembelum benar-benar puas. Kau yakin akan melakukanya?" tanya Naruto mencoba menyakinkan Sasuke lagi yang mendongak menatapnya dengan pipi yang bersemu.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagaikan jawabanya. Setelah itu Sasuke merasakan tubunya didorong hingga berbaring dan ditindih kembali oleh tubuh Naruto.

'Hah, ya sudahlah, sepertinya jadi gay dengan uke yang manis seperti ini bukan hal yang rugi' lalu Naruto mulai aksinya dengan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Menahan kedua tangan Sasuke dikiri dan kanan kepala sasuke dan meremasnya lembut. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke lalu menjilatnya, mencoba menerobos bibir yang masih terkatup hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka sedikit celah bibirnya membiarkan Naruto mendominasinya.

'Manis' Naruto tak perna merasakan ciuman semanis ini sebelumnya.

"Enggh.. ehmm… Na-Naru… to" desah Sasuke saat merasakan pasokan udaranya menipis.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, beralih mencium perpotongan leher Sasuke, menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas kissmark yang sangat jelas hingga hampir diseluruh perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Nggh.. ahh… ahh…"Sasuke tak dapat menahan desahanya setiap kali Naruto menyentuhnya, menciumnya. Sasuke bahkan juga sudah tidak ingat kapan Naruto melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga menampilkan tubuh atletis Naruto. Sasuke tak menyangkah tuanya ini memiliki tubuh atletis yang dibalut dengan kulit tan membuatnya terlihat sangat jantan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Sasu-Neko?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Naruto menciumnya lagi sama lembutnya dengan ciuman yang sebelumnya. Benar-benar ciuman yang memabukan bagi keduanya.

Naruto turun kebawah dan menemukan nipple Sasuke yang terlihat sangat menggoda untuk disentuh. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai mencubiti pelan dan memelintir putting itu dengan agak kasar hingga matanya terpaku pada wajah Sasuke yang mendesah hebat dibawah tubuhnya. Naruto menyukaianya. Menyukai saat mata onyx yang sejak kemarin terlihat tajam itu kini terlihat sayu tak berdaya dibawah tindihanya.

"Na-Naruto… aku.. mau.. engg.. ahh.. keluar.." Naruto menatap tangan Sasuke yang mengocok milik sendiri. Dengan cepat Naruto memegang kedua lengan Sasuke, menyatukan kedua tangan itu dan meletakan kedua tanganya diatas kepala Sasuke, tangan kanan Naruto digunakan untuk menahan tangan Sasuke sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh milik Sasuke yang berdenyut ingin keluar.

"Mana desahan termanismu, Sasu-Neko?" Naruto mengocok milik Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke makin mendesah.

"Ahh.. ngghhh… Me-Meowhh… uggh.. meow.. ahh.." Sasuke terus mendesah hingga akhirnya dia tak sanggup lagi menahan cairan yang segera ingin keluar.

Naruto menyadari Sasuke akan segera keluar hingga Naruto semakin kuat mengocok milik Sasuke. "Keluarkan, Sasu-Neko" Naruto menunduk lalu berbisik ditelinga Sasuke. Jilatan dan hembusan napas Naruto berikan hingga membuat Sasuke melengguh nikmat dan akhirnya cairan yang ditahanya keluar dari kejantanannya. Membasahi tangan Naruto dan perutnya.

Sasuke dapat melihat dari posisinya berbaringnya, Naruto yang menjilat cairan yang ada ditangannya lalu tersenyum "Manis sepertimu" lalu Naruto meraih kaki kananya dan diangkat hinga memperlihatnya lubang yang sebentar lagi akan memanjakan kejantanan Naruto.

Dengan sisa sperma Sasuke, Naruto memasukan jari telunjuknya, Sasuke yang masih terengah setelah ejakulasi pertamanya hanya bisa pasra saat Naruto mulai mencoba memasukan jari keduanya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuhnya tapi Sasuka masih tetap diam dan hanya mencengkram sprei ranjang. Naruto menggerakan jari-jarinya yang ada didalam lubang Sasuke. Memutarnya, melakukan gerakan yang dapat membuat lubang sempit itu melebar.

Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Mengernyit sakit saat merasakan Naruto memasukan jari ketiganya "Ahhk. Sa-Saa..kit" Naruto hanya diam, mencoba berkosentrasi menemukan titik kenikmati Sasuke.

"Naru..toh pelan-pelan, sa…kit" erang Sasuke merasakan Sakit yang menjalar dari lubang analnya.

"Nnnhh… AHH…"

"Akhirnya dapat" gumam Naruto kembali menekan titik yang dapat membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat lagi.

"Ahh… Nhh.. Ahh.. Na-Naru… to.. Uhgg" Naruto terdiam dengan tiba-tiba perumbahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja mata birunya menyaksikan telinga dan gigi Sasuke berubah. Telinga yang tadi seperti manusia biasa kini malah berubah menjadi telinga kucing serta gigi Sasuke muncul taring kecil layaknya kucing. Naruto tambah dibuat terdiam saat menyadari dari belakang Sasuke tumbuh juga ekor kucing yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya.

'Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jadi seimut dan semanis ini! Uhh aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memasukinya' batin Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke yang dibawahnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Naruto?" panggilan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar dan kembali menggerakan jarinya yang masih ada didalam Sasuke. Menusuk pada titik kenikmatan Sasuke yang kini mulai dihapalnya.

"AHH… Yaahh… Ahh, nikh.. mat… ahh… nhhh.. ahh" Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan desahanya saat Naruto terus membuatnya merasa nikmat, hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit perubahan kucingnya karena merasakan kenikmatan.

"Kau sangat manis, Sasu-Neko, dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang. Kau membuatku tidak sabar untuk segera merasakan lubang hangat dan sempitmu ini" Naruto berbisik tepat ditelinga Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke kembali memerah. "Aku akan masuk sekarang, ok?" tanya Naruto menarik jarinya lalu mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah mendapat izin dari Sasuke, Naruto mengecup kedua pipi Sasuke.

Naruto mendekatkan miliknya yang benar-benar sudah keras dengan ukurang yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, dia dapat melihat Naruto mendekatkan milik Naruto pada lubangnya. Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk ludah pasrah saat melihat milik Naruto yang besar, dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Rasa perih dan sakit mulai menghampirinya namun Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap diam dengan mengigit bibirnya lalu menggelengakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan untuk menghilangkan rasa perih dan sakit.

Milik Naruto baru masuk setengahnya Namun Sasuke tak dapat lagi menahan Sakitnya.

"Akh.. Naruto. Sakitt" rintih Sasuke tapi Naruto seolah tak mendengar rintihan Sasuke dan tetap fokus memasukan miliknya kedalam lubang Sasuke.

Dengan hentakan kuat akhirnya milik Naruto tertanam sumuanya kedalam lubang Sasuke.

"Ahhh… Hangat… Kau benar-benar nikmat.. Sasuke" gumam Naruto merasakan kenikmatan pada miliknya yang telah tertanam dilubang Sasuke.

"Ahh.. nhh.." Sasuke lagi-lagi mendesah saat Naruto mulai menggerakan miliknya dengan gerakan keluar masuk pada lubang hangat Sasuke tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Sasuke… kau sangat nikmat.. ahh" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mengecup Sasuke. Sasuke dengan senang hati menerimanya dan membuka belahan bibirnya. Naruto dapat merasakan lengan Sasuke yang melingkar pada bahunya.

"Aku.. mau.. aanhh.. keluarr.. Naru.. ahh" Naruto yang mengerti langsung meraih milik Sasuke yang sempat terlupakan, mengocoknya hingga akhirnya Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahanya dan akhirnya sperma milik Sasuke keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ahh.. NARUTO.. KELUAR" Naruto pun akhirnya ikut merasakan miliknya ingin keluar.

"Ahh.. Aku keluar.. Shh,,, ahnn.. SASUKE" Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan hangat menyembur dalam dirinya.

Sasuke mencoba menormalkan napasnya. Dia benar-benar merasa lelah sekarang. Perlahan matanya ingin menutup namun ucapan Naruto membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata.

"Kau tak berpikir ini selesai bukan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menarik tubuhnya untuk berbalik posisi dengan milik Naruto yang masih tertanam dalam lubangnya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku sudah bilangkan, aku tak akan berhenti kalau aku belum benar-benar puas" Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pasra. Dengan posisi Sasuke yang duduk diatas milik Naruto. Sasuke mulai menaik turunkan pantatnya, sekit kewalahan alhirnya Naruto membantu Sasuke menaik turunkan pantatnya pada kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto sangat takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke yang mendesah dengan kepala mendongak keatas memperlihatnya kissmark yang Naruto tinggalkan dengan saliva yang menetes melewati dagunya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memanggilnya lalu Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Naruto. Naruto dengan senang hati juga membalasnya. Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak lagi untuk mengocok milik Sasuke yang berdenyut ingin keluar lagi.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu meraup nipple Sasuke yang sejak tadi terlihat sangat menggoda dimatanya.

"Mnnhh. Naruto.. akh Nikmatt.." desah Sasuke merakan kenikmatan diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Uhh, Sasuke.. aku akan keluar lagi.. akhh. Lubangmu sangat nikmat" Sasuke pun mengangguk lalu tak lama miliknya kembali mengeluarkan cairan spermanya hingga mengenai perut dan dada bidang milik Naruto.

"NARUTO.. ahh"

Lalu milik Naruto pun ikut mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam Sasuke lagi.

"Shhh.. ahh.. SASUKE"

Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar lelah akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya menimpa dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh Sasuke yang terkulai dalam pelukannya "Terimakasih Sasuke"

Naruto tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke hingga dia dapat merasakan napas Sasuke yang teratur menandakan sang Neko telah terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Perlahan Naruto membalikan tubuh Sasuke untuk berbaring tanpa membangunkannya. Lalu perlahan pula Naruto mengekuarkan miliknya. Naruto dapat melihat cairannya yang mengalir keluar saat dia menarik miliknya keluar.

"Sudah sore ya ternyata" gumam Naruto saat menyadari hari telah sore ketika melihat kearah balkon kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang".

Setelah selesai Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa baskom air hangat dan handuk kecil berniat untuk membersikan lubang Sasuke yang pastinya lecet.

"Kenapa ya, Sasuke seolah berkata aku memang sudah harus menyentuhnya walaupun dia belum siap, sebaiknya makan malam nanti aku menanyakannya soal kenapa aku boleh menyentuhnya dan ahh iya kenapa keturunan Uchiha bisa terkena kutukan hingga semuanya menjadi kucing. Ya aku harus tanya nanti" Naruto kembali fokus untuk membersikan lebang Sasuke, mencoba sehati-hati mungkin agar tak membangunkan sang Neko saat dia melihat wajah Sasuke menunjukan perasaan tidak nyamannya.

'Kenapa keturunan Uchiha dikutuk? Apa memang pemilik kucing ras Uchiha boleh menyentuh kucinganya? Atau ada sangkut pautnya dengan kutukan mereka?' batin Naruto lalu setelah selesai dia mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam sekarang" gumam Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?!" didepan pintu kamarnya Naruto terdiam melihat tou-san dan kaa-sannya menatapnya dengan pandangan horor.

"A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi, Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan pandangan yang masih menatap horor anaknya.

TBC

Hallo minna! Hoho. Miako gak bisa berhenti senyum liat review dari Minna yang pengen Sasu-Neko cepet updated. Hoho maklum Miako lagi banyak tugas menjelang semesteran ni jadi gak bisa updated cepet. #PLAAk *biasajugagakpernahupdatedcepet*. Hoho tapi Miako akan usahain untuk updated gak lama banget. Hoho maaf kalau masih ada typo's dan EYD dan OOC yang parah . oh yaa gimana lemonnya, hot gak? Miako harap lumayan lah ya.. untuk saran dari Minna tentang ide cerita akan Miako pikirin nanti diatas jembatan penyebrangan yang Miako pakek buat nyebrang.. hoho Minna jangan tanya apa hubungannya ya. Soalnya, sekedar info ni ya. Jembatan itu suka buat Miako tiba-tiba dapet ide. Sasu-Neko aja idenya dapet pas nyampe diatas jembatan. Hoho.

Hoho waktunya bales review.

Aicinta : Makasi ya… hehe maaf lama ya. Ai-san sampe 2 kali review sangkin lamanya Miako updated. Sekali lagi maaf, hehe. Tapi Miako akan usahain buat updated 2 minggu sekali, doakan ya. Hoho. Untuk ide Sasuke yang akan ikut sekolah disekolah Naruto akan Miako pikirin bagusnya gimana nanti, Sekali lagi terimakasih yaa.

: hoho, makasih yaa. Semoga lemonnya memuaskan. Hoho *ikutketawamesum*

yuichi : hehe. Terimakasih karena udah mau nunggu. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan ya, hehe.

Guest : hoho. Makasi ya Udah baca dan review.

Tanuki-chii : hehe. Iyaiya, makasih. Semangat NaruSasu! Hoho. *Ikutanguling"*

amour-chan :hoho. Sama, Miako juga penasaran sama mereka #plakk. Hehe, untuk Itachi dan Kyubi udah Miako pikirin juga, hehe jadi tunggu chapter 3 ya.. hoho

shin : hehe, udah dilanjut, makasih yaaa.

love kyuuuu : udah dilanjut yaaa, makasih, hehe

Sasa : hehe, maaf lama ya. Makasi udah RnR, hehe. Semoga Miako gak dibunuh Sasu kerena udah buat Sasu OOC dan keliatan lemah, hehe.

suka narusasu : hehe, makasi udah RnR ya,, hoho.

Nagisa-chan : hoho. Iya makasih, maaf ya belum bisa updated kilat, hehe.

Aoi : hehe, makasih ya udah RnR, maaf lama yaa, hehe

Guest : hehe, makasi ya, semoga rasa penasarannya terpuaskan. Oh ya, makasih juga untuk koreksinya, Miako akan usahain buat yang lebih baik, hehe.

Guest : hehe, makasi udah RnR.

Shizuka : hehe, makasih ya udah RnR. Maaf karena lama.

Yuki : hoho, iya, makasih yaa udah RnR. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih cepet.

Ndah D. Amay : iyaaa, hehe, makasih ya udah RnR.

Hoho, semua review udah dibales, makasi semuanya. Semoga review untuk chapter 2 ini sama banyaknya dengan chapter 1. Hehe. Ok segitu aja dulu yaaa, balesan untuk TYL chapter 7nya nanti ya di Sasu-Neko chapter 2. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha, ddaaahdaaaahhhh, *lambai-lambaitangan*.


	3. Chapter 3 (Rahasia)

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Sasu-Neko**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Chapter 3 ( Rahasia )

Sang kepala keluarga Namikaze sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang setelah menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, tepatnya setelah mereka mendengar suara yang aneh dari kamar anaknya, tapi Kushina langsung menarik Naruto dan dirinya saat coba mengintip ternyata ada orang yang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang anak mereka. Dan kini Minato sedang menatap anaknya dengan pandangan yang menyelidik. Sedangkan Kushina sibuk memasak untuk makan malam. Sesekali Kushina menghembuskan napasnya pelan saat melihat anaknya bergerak gelisa dan canggung karena terus ditatap menyelidik oleh ayahnya.

"Jadi, Naruto. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama kami pergi seharian ini?" tanya Minato dengan suara yang sanggup membuat Naruto menunduk dalam. Jika dalam keaadaan marah tou-sannya bisa sangat menyeramkan bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari kaa-sannya saat sedang marah dan Naruto tahu itu. Jadi, Naruto memilih diam saja.

"Kau tahu. Kau itu masih kecil Naruto. Kau baru kelas 2 SMA, kau ingat? Bagaimana kalau sampai dia hamil?. Kau bukan saja merusak masa depannya tapi juga masa depanmu sendiri. Apa kau mengerti?" Naruto hanya bisa makin menundukan kepalanya saat Minato memarahinya.

Kushina yang telah selesai masak langsung menyajikan masakannya dimeja makan setelah selesai dia duduk disebelah suaminya yang duduk berhadapan dengan anaknya.

"Jadi, apa dia Satu sekolah denganmu, Naruto?" Naruto akhirnya berani menegakkan kepalanya saat ditanya oleh Kushina namun Naruto hanya menggeleng dan mulai memakan hidangan yang disiapkan Kaa-sannya begitupun dengan Minato meskipun eksperesi marahnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Apa dia cantik? Manis? bagaimana rupa perempuan yang akan menjadi calon menantuku itu hingga membuatmu tidak sabar untuk melakukan 'itu', hmm?" tanya kaa-sanya lagi dengan memainkan sebelah alisnya. Bermaksut menggoda anaknya. Minato yang mendengarnya malah menatap tajam istrinya dan sayangnya itu sama sekali tak berguna terhadap Kushina.

Naruto berpikir sejanak sebelum menjawab "Bisa dibilang dia manis, tapi dia-" Naruto menghentikan ucapanya dan melirik Minato yang sedang meminum air dari gelas sedangkan Kushina menunggunya melanjutkan berbicara "Dia laki-laki".

"BRUUUSS"

Minato berharap yang dia dengar salah, sedangkan Kushina menahan napasnya dan mencoba mencerna ulang ucapan Naruto.

"Hehe. Leluconmu sangat lucu, dattebane!" Kushina pun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak percaya ucapan Naruto dan memaksakan untuk tertawa hambar.

"Kau tidak mungkin gay kan, Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Aku serius. Dan aku juga memang bukan gay tapi dia… dia terlalu sulit untuk ditolak" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan serius dan sedikit penyesalan. Dia tidak memungkiri kalau apa yang tadi dilakukannya bersama Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya merasakan nikmat.

"Naruto! Kau.."

"Naru? Kau dimana?" Minato yang hendak memarahi Naruto kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara asing yang memanggil anaknya.

Sesaat Naruto melebarkan matanya saat menyadari siapa yang telah memanggilnya "Aku didapur…" Naruto melirik ke kaa-sanya yang memandang kearah masuk dapur mencoba melihat siapa lelaki yang telah membuat anaknya menjadi gay "Sasuke" Naruto dapat melihat wajah terkejut dari kaa-sannya saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama kucing yang diberikan neneknya.

Sasuke POV

"Ugh.. Sakit.."

Aku mencoba mengerjabkan mataku lalu aku melihat sekelilingku. Naruto tidak ada mungkin dia ke dapur. Dapur? Ah aku jadi lapar sekarang. Sebaiknya sekarang aku kebawah saja. Aku bepikir sebentar melihat baju yang diberikan Naruto yang tadi sempat kupakai. Ku ambil baju itu lalu melangkah pelan karena pantatku tentunya masih terasa sakit, mendekati cermin yang tertempel dilemari. Aku melihat banyangan tubuh polosku yang penuh dengan tanda kemerahan. Melihat dan mengingat apa yang tadi aku dan Naruto lakukan membuat wajahku terasa panas hingga pipiku terlihat memerah.

Perlahan, aku memasangkan baju yang diberikan Naruto padaku.

"Apa yang kulakukan setelah ini? Menyebalkan sekali. Padahal aniki hanya bilang kalau suatu saat aku sudah mendapatkan tuanku sendiri, aku harus menuruti semua keinginannya jika dia memiliki kalung Uchiha termasuk untuk melakukan 'itu'. Cih, kenapa juga aniki tidak menceritakan semuanya sebelum pergi ketempat tuannya. Dasar baka-aniki" kesalku mengingat aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku. Bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar bisa lepas dari kutukan Uchiha yang turun-temurun ini.

Setelah selesai memakai baju, aku melangkah pelan dan sedikit tertatih menuju arah dapur.

"Naru? Kau dimana?" aku memanggil Naruto untuk memastikan Naruto benar-benar ada didapur.

Aku mendengar Naruto menyahut dari arah dapur. Aku langsung berjalan lagi sedikit lebih cepat. Aku sudah mulai sangat lapar sekarang.

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat sadar Naruto tak hanya sendiri tapi ada wanita yang aku tahu adalah ibu Naruto karena aku sempat melihatnya kemarin, sedangkan satu lagi ada seorang lelaki yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto tapi tentunya lebih tua mungkin ayah Naruto. Mereka juga menatapku dengat keget. Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Sasuke POV end

"Jadi, dia orang yang kau bilang?" kata Minato memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Naruto menoleh kearah ayahnya dan mengangguk membenarkan. Helaan napas terdengar dari arah sang kepala keluarga Namikeze "Kalau begitu suruh dia kesini untuk makan bersama kita" ucap Minato tanpa menoleh dan melanjutkan makannya kembali.

"Sasuke, kemarilah" ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan Kushina masih terus menatap Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah.

Sasuke bejalan dengan kepala menunduk dan langkah yang pelan lalu duduk disebelah Naruto.

Minato menatap Sasuke lalu menjulurkan tangannya mengangkat dagu Sasuke hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. "Huh, memang benar katamu, Naruto. Dia memang manis tapi" Minato kembali menatap Sasuke "Bukankah dia mirip dengan sahabat lamamu yang dulu itu, Kushina?" lalu menatap istrinya.

"a-ah. Yang mana?" tanya Kushina terlihat gugup. Minato kemudian manarik tangannya mencoba mengingat nama seseorang.

"Fuko. Goku. Fugu… atau siapa ya. Aku tidak ingat" Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Mak-maksutmu Fu-Fugaku?" ucap Kushina dengan suara yang masih gugup.

"AAh iya benar!. Fugaku!. Bukanya mereka terlihat mirip? Walaupun anak ini terlihat lebih manis?" Minato pun kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda lalu matanya melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam "Kalian tidak makan?" tanya Minato terlihat santai.

Naruto yang mendegar nada bicara ayahnya terlihat bingung.

"Tou-san, apa ini tidak masalah lagi untuk tou-san?" tanya Naruto ambigu membuat Minato mengerutkan alisnya berpikir maksud ucapan anaknya.

"Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah tamu kita. Soal hubungan kalian kita bicarakan nanti. Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu nanti" ucap Minato lalu Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Kushi-chan. Bisa kau ambilkan nasi untuk Sasuke?" Kushina yang sejak tadi terdiam langsung tersentak kaget saat Minato memintanya untuk mengambilkan nasi untuk Sasuke.

"A-Ah, ti-tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar. Kalian saja yang makan" Sasuke mencoba menolak dengan halus.

'Aku tidak mungkinkan disuapi Naruto didepan orang tuanya?' batin Sasuke.

Naruto dengan cueknya kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Mata birunya melirik kearah Sasuke yang menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

'Pasti dia juga lapar' batin Naruto.

"Kau sedang lapar ya, Naruto?" Minato menatap anaknya yang tadi tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil nampan, lalu mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk, lalu piring itu diletakan diatas nampan lalu dia juga mengambil piring nasinya dan diletakan diatas nampan dan tak lupa dua gelas yang terisi penuh dengan air.

"Aku akan makan dikamarku saja" ucap Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke "Ayo, Sasuke" lalu Naruto berjalan keluar dapur dan menaiki tangga dengan membawa nampannya.

"Setelah makan, jangan lupa ke ruang kerja tou-san" teriak Minato yang masih didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato melihat wajah istrinya yang biasanya terlihat ceria kini hanya diam.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja"

'Mungkin' senyum tuluspun diukirnya untuk menyakinkan suaminya tercinta bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Kau laparkan?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka memasuki kamarnya. Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto yang merapikan tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya meletakan nampanya di meja kecil samping ranjangnya.

"Ayo sini. Aku akan menyuapimu setelah ini aku harus menemui tou-san" ucap Naruto, Sasuke pun menurut dan mendekati Naruto duduk diatas ranjang yang telah rapi.

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus sampai menemui tou-sanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita ketahuan" jawab Naruto santai.

"Ketahuan? Ketahuan apa?" tanya Sasuke maasih tak mengerti.

"Kita ketahuan melakukan 'itu' tadi" ucap Naruto masih dengan santai, seperti tak merasa kalau ini adalah masalah yang serius.

"APA?!" Sasuke tak bisa menutupi wajah kagetnya yang terlihat sangat lucu dimata Naruto. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?".

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, cukup diam dikamar" ucap Naruto lembut lalu mengusap helaian biru milik Sasuke.

.

.

Nyonya Namikaze ini sungguh tak dapat menutupi perasaan cemas dan penasarannya akan sosok Sasuke. Dia bukannya tak ingat kalau Sasuke adalah nama kucing peliharaan Naruto. Dia bahkan sudah menduga jika kucing itu memang bisa berubah menjadi sosok manusia jika sang tuan memiliki kalung Uchiha tapi sosok itu mengingatkannya dengan sosok seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia ada hubunganya dengan…" Kushina kini merasa sangat gelisa dan tak tenang sendiri semenjak milihat Sasuke yang dia ketahui sebagai nama kucing anaknya yang tadi dilihatnya dalam bentuk seorang remaja laki-laki.

"Jika seorang Uchiha yang ingin tetap dalam wujut manusianya mereka harus hidup bersama orang yang berdarah Uzumaki jika tidak maka keturunan mereka selanjutnya akan terkena kutukan juga dan itu akan terus berlanjut hingga mereka mendapatkan pasangan Uzumakinya" kalimat itu tiba-tiba teringat dipikiran Kushina. Kalimat yang perna dibacanya dari buku catatan kuno Uzumaki waktu dia masih kecil dan tinggal bersama keluarga Uzumaki.

"Jika benar Sasuke adalah anak Fugaku. Kutukan yang menimpa Sasuke pasti salahku" gumamnya menatap sendu sebuah foto ditangannya.

.

.

Sasuke berbaring dengan gelisanya. Naruto memerintahnya untuk segera tidur setelah makan karena Naruto akan menemui tou-sannya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan banyak hal setelah dia tahu kalau mereka telah ketahuan melakukan 'itu' tadi, kemungkinan terburuk yang dipikirkannya adalah dia akan diusir.

Sasuke langsung mendudukan tubuhnya setelah mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok tegap Naruto berdiri dan berjalan masuk lalu menutup pintu tak lupa pula dikuci seperti kebiasannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu berbaring disebelah Sasuke yang masih dengan posisi duduk.

Naruto yang tak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya memilih memejamkan matanya. Mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Bagaimana?" mendengar Sasuke yang bersuara membuat Naruto membuka satu kelopak matanya "Bagaimana kata tou-sanmu? Apa dia memintamu untuk mengusirku?" Naruto dapat mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar lirih itu.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya kembali dia pejamkan, tangan kirinya dia rentangkan kesamping sedangkan tangan kanannya dijulurkan dan melingkari dada Sasuke hingga menariknya untuk berbaring menimpa tangan kirinya yang telah melingkari tubuh Sasuke.

"Besok kau akan mulai sekolah"

"Hah?" Sasuke menatap bingung pada Naruto yang masih terpejam.

Narutopun akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya untuk menatap Sasuke "Sudah malam. tidurlah. Besok bangun pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat. Ok, Sasu-Neko?" Sasuke yang masih ingin bertanya akhirnya bungkam setelah Naruto mencium bibirnya lembut dan kembali memejamkan mata.

'Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto bicarakan dengan tou-sannya tadi' batin Sasuke yang mulai ikut memejamkan matanya. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui kini sepasang kelopak mata Naruto kembali terbuka, tangan kanannya kini mengelus pipi Sasuke yang telah terlelap tidur.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Sasuke? Apa hubunganmu dengan seseorang yang bernama Fugaku itu?" setelah itu Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

"Uhg.." erangan khas orang yang baru bangun akhirnya terdengar dari bibir mungil Sasuke saat dia mendengar suara berisik dari arah sampingnya. Sasuke mencoba meraih benda itu dan berniat melemparnya setelah dia tak berhasil mematikan benda itu.

"Jangan, Sasuke!" Naruto yang juga terbangun dan melihat Sasuke akan membanting jam alaramnya, langsung menahan tangan Sasuke untuk membantingnya.

"Tapi ini berisik" ucap Sasuke lalu membantingnya ketempat tidur dan langsung diraih Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto langsung mematikan suara alaramnya.

Setelah tak mendengar suara berisik lagi, Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur kembali. "Hey. Bangun Sasuke. Aku sudah bilangkan kau akan mulai sekolah hari ini?".

"sekolah? Tapi aku tak pun..".

"Sudah disiapkan semuanya. Kau tinggal mandi dan pakai baju seragammu yang ada dimeja belajarku, akanku jelaskan nanti" ucap Naruto menyerahkan handuk pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau mandi!" ucap Sasuke tegas dan menolak menerima handuk yang diberikan Naruto.

"Tapi kau harus mandi kalau mau kesekolah" ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak mau kesekolah kalau begitu. Memang untuk apa aku kesekolah?" ucap Sasuke lagi sambil membuang muka menolak menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau ikut kesekolah. Aku akan pergi dan meninggalkanmu saja disini" mata kelam itu terbelalak mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku! Aku juga tidak mau sendiri" dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap salah satu lengan Naruto dan mencengkramnya kuat, kepalanya pun ikut menggeleng kuat dengan cemas.

"Kalau begitu sekarang cepatlah mandi" Naruto pun akhirnya menarik lengan Sasuke agar cepat berdiri.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut air, Naruto" ucap Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo mandi bersamaku. Nanti akan kubantu" ucap Naruto berjalan duluan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir untuk memasuki kamar mandi atau tidak.

"Untuk apa takut dengan Naruto. Dia sudah menyentuhku. Dasar bodoh" setelah itu Sasuke pun melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

Didalam bathub, Sasuke bisa melihat sudah terisi dengan air yang diisi oleh Naruto. "Akan aku buat hangat agar kau tak kedinginan" setelah itu Naruto membuka semua bajunya dan masuk kedalam bathub.

"Sasuke, kenapa diam saja? Ayo, buka bajumu" Sasuke pun menurut dan segera membuka bajunya hingga tubuh polosnya terlihat jelas. Perlan Sasuke memasuki bathub dibantu dengan Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu dinginkan?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hanya sedikit tidak nyaman" gumam Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa menyentuh air. Aku tidak mau loh punya uke yang tidak mau dan malas mandi" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan tangan yang telah dilumuri shampo.

"Naruto. Uke itu apa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Uke ituu.." sejenak Naruto berpikir harus menjawab apa "Uke itu adalah yang dibawah".

"Yang dibawah?" Sasuke langsung saja memotong ucapan Naruto lalu menatap kebawah "Maksudmu adalah air atau.." tiba-tiba pipi Sasuke memerah saat melihat kedalam air yang masih jernih dan terlihat jelas miliknya dan milik Naruto.

"Hey. Jangan memetong ucapanku. Maksud uke itu adalah orang yang dibawah saat bercinta dan yaa begitulah. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat pipi Sasuke tambah merona hebat. "kau baik-baik saja?".

Sasukepun hanya mengangguk dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Naruto juga kembali melajutkan untuk menyapohi rambut Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke menegakkan kepalannya lagi.

Sasuke pun menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk menyampohi rambutnya. Lalu Naruto mengambil sabun mandi dan mengusapkannya pada tubuh Sasuke dimulai dari bagian lehernya yang masih dipenuhi kiss mark buatannya.

'Aku tak menyangka. Aku benar-benar menjadi gay. Hey tunggu. Aku bukan gay. Aku hanya tertarik pada Sasuke. Ya. Hanya pada Sasuke' batinya lalu mencium bibir Sasuke yang sibuk meniup balon yang dibuatnya. Ciuman yang sedikit berbeda, ciuman yang seolah menyakinkan dia hanya akan melakukaknya pada Sasuke.

"Na-Naru..to.. engh"

"Ah. Maaf Sasuke. Apa aku terlalu kasar tadi?" tanya Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memainkan balon yang berasal dari sabun dengan wajah yang merah merona.

.

.

"Ohayou.. otou-san. Okaa-san" Naruto yang diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya dengan seragam sekolah yang sama serta tas ransel dimasing-masing punggung mereka.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Ayo. Kita sarapan bersama" ucap Kushina dengan riang seperti biasa.

"Tidak Kaa-san. Aku dan Sasuke akan makan dijalan saja. Lagipula aku ada urusan dengan OSIS jadi aku sedang buru-buru" ucap Naruto lalu dia bergegas mengambil kotak makan milikanya dan mengisinya dengan beberapa lembar roti yang telah diolesi slai untuknya dan Sasuke.

"Kami berangkat. Otou-san. Okaa-san" Ucap Naruto lalu Sasuke pun membungkuk sopan, setelah itu lengannya langsung ditarik Naruto setelah sampai diluar mereka langsung memasuki mobil milik Naruto.

.

"Bukanya Naruto bilang, dia tidak satu sekolah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kushina menatap suaminya "Lalu kenapa dia menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Naruto sekarang?".

"Ya. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Naruto sudah bilang kalau dia tak mau melepaskan anak itu dan membiarkan anak itu keluar dari rumah kita. Agar tidak mengundang perhatian orang, aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak saja. Aku juga akan menyekolahkanya disekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, aku menyuruh asistenku untuk menyiapkan semuanya semalam. Jadi mulai hari ini anak itu adalah anak angkat kita" sejenak Minato menatap wajah istrinya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Namikaze Sasuke" jelas Minato lalu matanya melirik kearah istrinya yang lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"Tapi kita tak tahu asal-usul Sasuke kan?" tanya Kushina akhirnya.

"Naruto yang akan menjamin dan bertanggung jawab atas anak itu" jawab Minato.

"O-Oh. Begitu ya".

"Ngomong-ngmong, mana kucing Naruto? Aku tak pernah melihatnya" tanya Minato membuat Kushina menghentikan makanya lagi.

"Mungkin dikamar Naruto" jawab Kushina mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Hm. Kuharap begitu. Aku merasa seperti de javu. Naruto tiba mengatakan dia dapat hadia kucing dari neneknya lalu tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke yang dibarengi hari kedatangan kucing Uchiha itu dirumah kita lalu Naruto seolah melupakan kucing itu, aku bahkan tak melihat Naruto sibuk mengurusi kucingnya, kau juga begitukan dulu?. Tiba-tiba kau menceritakan kucing hadia dari ibumu lalu tiba-tiba juga Fugaku datang. Aku juga tak pernah melihatmu bersama kucingmu. Aku hanya melihat kau yang selalu bersama Fugaku" sebisa mungkin Kushina mencoba tenang dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Kau cemburu ya?" ucapnya dengan cengiran cantiknya.

"Sedikit" ucap Minato membuat Kushina mempautkan bibirnya. Minato hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu istrinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan selalu merasa bersalah sendirian" ucap Minato lalu meninggalkan meja makan dan tak lupa mengambil tas kerjanya meninggalkan Kushina dengan pikiranya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya menceritakan semuanya padamu dari awal, Minato-kun, karena aku sangat mencintaimu".

.

.

"Naruto. Ayo jelaskan" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi penumpang disebelahnya yang diduduki Sasuke. "Jelaskan mulai dari kau menemui tou-sanmu".

"Otou-san hanya menanyakan tentang keluargamu lalu aku jawab kalau kau sudah tidak punya keluarga kerena itu aku juga bilang pada tou-san aku tak akan melepaskanmu dan membiarkamu keluar dari rumah maka dari itu tou-san berinisiatif untuk menjadikanmu anak angkat agar tidak mengundang perhatian orang-orang. Oh ya karena mulai hari ini kau adalah anak angkat tou-san dan kaa-san namamu juga harus berganti menjadi Namikaze Sasuke. Kau mengerti?" jelas Naruto pada Sasuke yang mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kenapa harus ganti nama?" tanya Sasuke "Memangnya kalau sudah diangkat anak aku tidak boleh pakai nama Uchiha lagi ya?".

"Bukanya begitu. Tapi semua orang tahunya Uchiha itu adalah nama ras kucing, Sasuke, bukan nama keluarga" jelas Naruto lagi Sasuke pun mengangguk paham lagi.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tanya dulu padamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka sampai disekolah dan memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran sekolah.

"Uchi.."

"Hmm" dehem Naruto.

"Maksudku, Namikaze. Namikaze Sasuke!" ucap Sasuke mantap. Naruto pun mengusap rambut Sasuke senang.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Aku akan mengantarkanmu keruang kepalah sekolah" mereka pun berjalan bersama memasuki ruang kepalah sekolah melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Permisi. Sensei?"

"Ya? Masuk" terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan kepalah sekolah.

"Ini adalah orang yang tou-san bicarakan semalam untuk didaftarkan sekolah disini, sensei" ucap Naruto sopan dan tentunya berwibawa sebagai siswa yang memegang jabatan OSIS. Sedangkan Sasuke matanya sibuk memperhatikan isi ruangan, sampai akhirnya matanya terpaku pada satu bingkai foto yang menapilkan sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam terpaku pada sebuah foto.

Sambil menunjuk pada foto itu Sasuke menatap Naruto "Itu…"

TBC

Hallo minna! Miako disini *kedip-kedipmata*. Gimana chapter 3. Banyak pertanyaan dan bikin minna bingung ya? Hoho. Kalau begitu nantikan chapter berikutnya yaaaa….. jangan lupa review juga ya. Oh iya. Bentar lagi kita masuk bulan puasakan. Miako akan tetep updated kok asalkan udah selesai ngetiknya jadi gak perlu khawatir. Hoho. Doa kan ya biar Miako bisa cepat updated terus, gak lama kayak kemarin-kemarin. Hehe.

Oh iya. Sebelumnya Miako mau tanya. Miako emang udah punya niat buat Itachi jadi uke atau mungkin Miako bikin fem!Itachi gimana setuju gak? Untuk jadi pasangannya rahasia loh. Hoho.

Ok. Miako mau bales review chapter 2 dan TYL chapter 7.

Sasu-Neko chapter 2

Aicinta : untuk itu, biar semuanya jadi teka-teki untuk chapter selanjutnya ya Ai-san. Ok. Semangat!. Hoho. Makasih.

amour-chan : untuk pasangannya tenang aja Miako udah pikirin siapa yang cocok dan pas untuk cerita ini. Tinggal tebak aja. Hoho. Makasih.

Uchiha enji : gimana? Updatednya udah lumayan cepet blum. Hehe. Tenang aja Miako suka dapet dan nyari ilhamnya pas lagi jalan sendirian, jadi gak bakal ada yang jaillin. Jadi masih aman kalaupun tiba-tiba senyum-senyum mesum sendirian #plak.. hoho Makasih.

love kyuuuu : semoga lemony lumayan hot ya. Makasih.

Ndah D. Amay : blum tahu tapi kayaknya enggak. Hehe, maklum kemarin lagi sibuk banget. Makasih.

Shin : hehe iya. Makasih.

Yuichi : haha. Iya. dasar orang tua tukang ngintip #plaak *dimarahinMinaKushi*. Makasih ya..

Shin : hoho. Makasih yaa sudah mau menunggu. Kayaknya si syok. Hehe.

Rea : Kyaaaa. Jangan.. hoho. Udah dilanjut kok. Makasih yaaa.

Ilma : semoga gak kelamaan lagi yaaaa. Hehe Makasih..

TYL chapter 7

amour-chan : hehe. Makasih udah RnR.

Uchiha enji : hehe. Makaasih ya udah RnR.

Aicinta : hehe. Makasih ya udah RnR.

Aoi : hehe. Makasih udah RnR.

Ayuri : makasih yaa udah RnR.

Ok. Semuanya udah dibales. Jangan lupa review untuk Sasu-Neko chapter 3 yaaa. Makasih semuanya. Sampai ketemu di Sasu-Neko chapter 4 yaaa. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha… dah..dahh,,,,


End file.
